


i'll take you to another world | stylinson

by jerriethirlwards



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: 1d, F/F, Gay, Kdrama, LM, M/M, OT4, OT5, jerrie, larry - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, w: two worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerriethirlwards/pseuds/jerriethirlwards
Summary: Louis Tomlinson's mum is the artist and writer of the best-selling web cartoon, Why. Harry Styles is the gold-medal winning pistol shooter, who's family got murdered right before he came home. He spends 10 years finding the killer, but has no use. What happens when Louis gets pulled into the alternate world?Based off of the K-Drama, W: Two Worlds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [W: Two Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283131) by Jung Dae-yoon. 



> y'all should watch w its great

EPISODE 1

LOUIS

"Louis! Jay went missing this morning!" My best friend, and my mum's assistant, Jade, yelled through the phone. 

"Huh? Where? Did you see any evidence?" I yelled back, running through the hospital in order to hail a cab and get to my mum's studio. 

"I just wanted to give her coffee! She wanted it at exactly at 10 pm last night, but when I went to deliver her coffee, she wasn't there!" Jade exclaimed. I could hear Perrie calming Jade down in the background. "Pez! Are you there? Please calm Jade down, get her a Yorkshire tea!" I yelled before asking the driver to get me to the studio.

-_-_-_-_-

Around five minutes later, I arrive at the all too familiar studio, and run through the gates, running through the door to see Jade sitting down on Perrie's lap on the floor. A half-empty cup of tea rests beside them, Jade shaking and Perrie kissing her forehead, telling her sweet things.

"Lou!" Perrie exclaimed, "Apparently, there were no exits where Jay would escape, and we didn't notice her leave, so..." I look around the room, before I notice the tablet beside the huge iMac. "The tablet," I mumble under my breath, running into my mum's office.

She is the writer of the top-selling comic and web-toon, Why, or W for short. She spent the last five years drawing this, and she's very proud of this. 

Harry Styles joined the olympics for Men's Pistol shooting, and with the last round got a 10.9, which is the highest you could get, and got a gold medal. When he came home from training a few weeks later, his family was murdered with the pistol he used for the Olympics. 

He was arrested a few days later, and was sentenced to a life imprisonment with a death penalty. He didn't even murder them, but he was the main suspect. I am a fan of Harry, and the biggest fan of the book. 

Anyway, I open the tablet to see the last drawing. Perrie follows me inside the room, "Jade went in around quarter past nine yesterday, and then when she made the coffee, Mrs. Tomlinson was gone," Perrie says, looking around the room. "She didn't find him anywhere." Perrie added.

"Here, look at the last episode. She wanted to kill Harry," Perrie mumbled the last part. "What?! No, she wouldn't," I exclaim, looking at the episode.

I furrow my eyebrows and look at the rest of the episode. It's supposed to be the last one, number 34. Harry's wearing his famous expensive white button up, with blood all over. He was stabbed. The killer, who allegedly killed his family, stabbed him.

"Mum wouldn't-- no," I stutter, looking at the rest of the episode. "Mum wouldn't do this," I tell Perrie.

"She was definitely smiling," Perrie added. "I think we need to call the police," Perrie suggests. "I-I'll go do it now,"  
Perrie leaves the room to attend to Jade, while I'm left alone.

I look through my mum's papers and files, until I see a printed picture of a monster, with the saying "i would rather slaughter than be slaughtered."

In the corner of my eye, I see the picture in the tablet move a little. I look closer to see that nothing has changed. I turn around to look out of the window, but feel tugs at the bottom of my coat, near my bum. I turn around to see that Harry's pretty large hand is pulling me into the tablet.

Before I can scream, I'm already in the alternate universe.


End file.
